Trials and Troubles of the List
by AJ Skye
Summary: Read and Review!


The Trials and Troubles of the List

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own my list. Wow. That'll be confusing…

Chapter 1: The Discovery of the List

Neutral POV~ third person

"Danny! Danielle! Sam! Looknat what I found!" Tucker shouted from two hundred feet away, waving his PDA in the air madly.

"What is it now?" Sam said, exasperated. Something like this usually proved to be boring. Well, boring to her and the two ghost siblings, but amazing to the techno geek.

"No, you'll like this! Well, you'll really like it Sam! I found a list!"

"A list?" Danny asked, slamming his locker shut. "What's so exciting about a list?"

"Ah, but this is not just any list my dear friends," Tucker said in an annoying accent, waving his pointer finger side to side. "It's a special list!"

" '77 Ways to Annoy Your Teachers'?" Danielle said, peering at the PDA upside down. "Tucker, you can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious all right! And I've already chosen who'll do what!"

"Hey, no fair!" Sam cried, grabbing the PDA.

"So you'll join?"

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Forget it Tuck, if it'll make you happy, we'll do it," Danny said, putting his arm between the two friends. "Now let's have a look at this list of yours…"

77 Ways to Annoy Your Teachers

#1: When the PA comes on, scream "I HEAR THE VOICES!" and run around the class room.

#2: Bring a cheesy top hat to school. When the teacher tells you to "put on your thinking cap", put it on and claim that it is your thinking cap.

#3: If the teacher stops lecturing, clap your hands and chant "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

#4: Perform the classic "pin on the teacher's chair" prank

#5: Randomly shout out "Will you be my FRIEND?" (much like Klemper!)

#6: When your reading teacher asks if you read the assignment, casually say "I saw the movie."

#7: When you are caught doing something bad, such as talking, blame it on your imaginary friend

#8: Make a really big deal out of random things

#9: Make a huge show out of going up to the board to do a problem

#10: When talking about different cities/states/countries in Social Studies, claim "I went there!" for each one

#11: Whisper loudly for no apparent reason

#12: If a teacher mentions anything having to do with a song you know, stand up and belt out that song

#13: Bring a really strong and/or disgusting perfume/body spray and permeate the air inside of the classroom

#14: If a teacher asks you a question, smile slyly and say "It's a secret," mysteriously

#15: Drop your books on the floor periodically

#16: Hack into the PA system so that every time it comes on, it plays "Barbie Girl", the "Barney" theme song, or the "GhostBusters" theme song

#17: If a teacher asks you a question, snap at them and say "Hey! I ask the questions here, not you, buster!"

#18: Draw smiley faces everywhere

#19: Stay in the bathroom for a really long time

#20: Sing the school song at random times

#21: Go crazy with whoopee cushions

#22: Whenever there is lightning/thunder, scream like a girl and dive under your desk

#23: Randomly turn to the empty desk next to you and pretend to hold it hostage

#24: Talk in an annoying accent all day

#25: Run down the halls screaming "IT'S COMING!" When asked what, scream and get in their face "Don't you know? IT'S COMING!"

#26: Host a jocks versus nerds food fight

#27: Bring a stuffed animal to school. Act like it's a live thing all day.

#28: Talk like a combination of Mr. Lancer and Technus the whole day (oh the horror…)

#29: Randomly scream "OH MY GOSH! It's Danny and/or Dani Phantom!"

#30: Hack into the computer system

#31: Bring your cell phone to class and set it for a really annoying ringtone. When it begins to ring, let it play until it's all done, then say "Oh, was that MY phone?"

#32: On a completely random day, throw a surprise birthday party for your teacher

#33: Criticize your teacher's favorite sports team

#34: Fill in your verbal answers with lots of "fillers" (that is, "ers", "ums", "uhs", etc.)

#35: On a test/worksheet, put down "I don't know" for every question, even if it's multiple choice

#36: In computer class, randomly scream "IT'S NOT WORKING!" When encountered, say "Are you BLIND? IT'S NOT WORKING!"

#37: When talking about the weather, fake a forecast in a deep weatherman voice (or act like Lance Thunder)

#38: Pose or freak out at the security cameras

#39: Repeatedly ask teachers for their autographs

#40: In the middle of a lecture, shout "HEY! I'm doing something over here you know! Jeez, some people are RUDE!"

#41: Stand outside of the classroom and act like a security guard. Ask people trying to get in for an ID

#42: During a tornado drill, grab the fire extinguisher and spray it all around

#43: Pull the fire alarm

#44: Come to school in your pajamas. When a teacher asks you about it, have a meltdown

#45: Go into the bathroom. When a teacher goes in, scream "THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"

#46: "Graffiti" all over the whiteboard/chalkboard

#47: When there is a substitute, say "No, no, no, you're supposed to do it THIS way," to everything they say or do

#48: Come to school dressed as a superhero, Dora the Explorer, or Danny or Dani Phantom

#49: If the teacher is late, help out by "taking over"

#50: If you disagree about something, start a huge rebellion

#51: In band, when the teacher tells you to stop, keep playing. When he/she finally gets your attention, say "That meant to stop? I wondered why everyone else stopped playing suddenly!"

#52: Advertise a "trash the teacher's lounge" event secretly

#53: When a teacher comes down the hallway, scream and jump into your locker

#54: Talk in rhyme all day. When asked about it, blame the GhostWriter (in rhyme, of course!)

#55: Write/say all of your answers in code/another language that your teacher doesn't know

#56: Change all of the clocks

#57: Place alarm clocks in random parts of the room and set them off so that they go off every five minutes

#58: When given an assignment, break down and cry "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

#59: Wear a bag over your head

#60: Do something annoying during a test

#61: In gym, when the teacher announces you'll be wrestling/boxing, stand up and proclaim "Violence is NOT the answer!"

#62: Take a sleeping pill so that you sleep during class

#63: If a ghost comes into the class, throw the Fenton Thermos at the teacher's head and smile innocently

#64: Spill balls all over the floor

#65: Shout out random things

#66: When given an 'F', say that you failed fashionably

#67: Wear slippers to school. When encountered, say "SHH! I'm spying!" in a loud whisper

#68: Dump sticky stuff EVERYWHERE

#69: In gym class, if hit even the slightest bit, act melodramatic. When encountered by the teacher, say "I see the light" dramatically

#70: Flip everything upside down

#71: Poke teachers in the stomach repeatedly. When encountered, say "I'm seeing I you're a robot, cause you drone a lot!"

#72: Give play-by-play commentary on everything

#73: Chew gum in class and make a big deal out of it

#74: When a teacher mentions something about you or your name, yell "STOP MOCKING ME!"

#75: Keep asking for Band-Aids. When asked about it, say "I'm making a modern art masterpiece! Why must everybody criticize me?"

#76: When answering a question orally, blather on and on

And for the Grand Finale…

#77: Get all of the kids to do a "High School Musical" thing all day

There! I hope they are funny! Tell me if you want Danny, Danielle, Sam, or Tucker to do a certain one, and I will definitely consider it!

Vertu sæll!

-Alexis


End file.
